Achluophobia
by Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi
Summary: Achluophobia adalah sejenis gangguan psikologis dimana penderita takut akan kegelapan. Dan Echizen Ryoma adalah salah satu penderitanya. Warnings: OT6, anxiety disorder, moresome, Sho-ai, oneshoot, OOC. Read and Review please?


_**Disclaimer of Prince of Tennis: Takeshi Konomi**_

 _ **Anime: Prince of Tennis**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance and Drama**_

 _ **Pair: OT6 (Tezuka Kunimitsu x Genichirou Sanada x Atobe Keigo x Syuusuke Fuji x Yukimura Seiichi x Echizen Ryoma)**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, OOC, sho-ai, moresome, pyschologycal-related, anxiety disorder, possible typo(s), oneshot, mixed languange, don't like? Don't read it.**_

 _ **Summary: Achluophobia adalah sejenis gangguan psikologis dimana penderita takut akan kegelapan. Dan Echizen Ryoma adalah salah satu penderitanya.**_

 _ **Author by: Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi**_

 **Achluophobia**

"Ryo- _baby_!" panggil seorang cowok tampan berambut kecoklatan. Syuusuke Fuji. Seorang mantan pemain tennis yang dijuluki _tensai_ atau dengan kata lain jenius.

"Hm? Ada apa Syuu?" tanya cowok yang dipanggil Ryo _-baby_. Dia sedang menonton pertandingan tenis di televisi.

"Kau mau ikut denganku dan Sei untuk pergi kencan? Kami bosan berada di rumah," usul cowok _brunette_ itu sambil memeluk sang _uke_ dari belakang.

"Tidak untuk kali ini. Aku ingin menonton pertandingan ini sampai selesai," jawab cowok bermata _hazel_ yang baru kita ketahui namanya adalah Echizen Ryoma.

"Tapi kau akan sendirian disini. Kei sedang ada _meeting,_ Gen sedang pulang ke rumahnya dan Mitsu ada pasien yang masuk UGD malam ini. _Won't you become lonely without all of us here?"_ tanya seorang cowok tampan yang baru saja turun dari tangga dan sekarang duduk di sebelah sang _rookie._

"Hmm, tidak apa. Kei akan pulang dua jam lagi, khan?" tanya Ryoma walau matanya masih terpaku pada layar televisi di depannya.

Pasangan sadis itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Sepertinya sedang _berkata-kata_ lewat mata mereka. Mereka memang paling pandai dengan hal yang satu ini. Mungkin karena sifat mereka yang sedikit, umm, _usil_? Tidak... lebih tepatnya sadis―setidaknya itu menurut kekasih mereka yang sudah merasakan segala jenis macam _rencana_ mereka. Sifat mereka yang sama itu, telah membuat mereka bisa melakukan telepati.

Kemudian keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu tanda menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan sang _uke_. Alasan mereka meragukan keputusan Ryoma untuk tidak ikut dengan mereka adalah karena khawatir saja. Tapi ya sudahlah, mereka tidak mau memaksa cowok berambut _emerald_ itu untuk kali ini. Karena tidak seperti mereka yang sudah _retired_ dari dunia tenis, kekasih mereka yang paling muda ini masih berada di dalam dunia itu. Dan tentu saja penting baginya untuk menganalisa setiap pemain yang nantinya akan menjadi musuhnya.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu, Ryo- _baby_!Kita akan meninggalkanmu. Tetapi dengan satu syarat," ucap sang cowok _bluenette,_ Seiichi.

Mendengar hal itu, Ryoma menolehkan wajahnya kepada kekasihnya itu sambil bertanya, "Ap―hmpph!"

Rupanya syaratnya adalah untuk melakukan sebuah _french kiss_. Dan dimanfaatkan oleh cowok dengan julukan _Child of God_ itu saat Ryoma sangat lengah dan tidak fokus—plus kedua bibirnya telah terbuka untuk mengucapkan kata "apa". Dan ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dengan erangan erotis yang keluar dari kekasih mereka yang paling muda itu. Saliva telah menetes dari kedua ujung mulut mereka.

Sementara kedua orang itu sedang bertautan dengan bibir mereka, Syuusuke sendiri mulai menyerang leher sang _uke_ yang mulus tersebut. Kenapa mulus? Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya—atau mungkin tidak tapi tetap akan saya jelaskan—tentang bekas _kissmark_ yang seharusnya diberikan oleh para _seme_ nya. Ya karena Ryoma adalah seorang atlit dan selalu menggunakan kaus yang cukup terbuka, apalagi dia juga akan ganti baju di tempat umum, jadi kekasih-kekasihnya sepakat untuk tidak memberikan sang atlit tenis itu tanda kepemilikan mereka di bagian tubuh yang nampak. Kalau ingin mencari tanda seperti itu, cobalah buka celananya...

Dan karena beberapa hari ke depan ini cowok dengan surai _emerald_ itu sedang libur, kekasihnya yang berambut _brunette_ itu memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah tanda cintanya pada leher itu. Berujung pada Ryoma yang mengerang tertahan—karena dia masih bertautan dengan Seiichi.

Oh, kalau dilihat lebih teliti lagi, tangan kedua cowok yang lebih tua itu juga menyelinap kedalam kaos yang dipakai sang _rookie_. Rengekan tertahan dari Ryoma tidak dapat terelakkan dengan mendapatkan banyaknya stimulus-stimulus yang diberikan kepada tubuhnya.

Setelah cukup lama Seiichi dan Ryoma melakukan _french kiss,_ mereka berdua memutuskan hubungan tersebut hanya karena kebutuhan utama manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen. Jika tidak? Mungkin akan terus dilanjut. Seutas saliva masih tersambung diantara kedua bibir merah ranum itu sebelum akhirnya terputus ketika jarak mereka semakin menjauh. Nafas atlit tenis itu terlihat lebih terengah-engah daripada cowok yang satunya. _Well, that's a bit weird._ Dia seorang olahragawan. Kenapa seperti itu saja sudah menyerah?

"Kau lucu sekali, Ryo- _baby!"_ tukas Seiichi sambil mengelus pipi Ryoma yang sudah sangat merah.

"Ryo- _baby_ , jangan lupakan aku," rengek Syuu yang juga sudah menghentikan aksi menggerayangi tubuh sang _uke._

Cowok termuda itu akhirnya tidak bisa apa-apa dan kembali mencium kekasihnya yang satu lagi. Tapi kali ini hanya berlangsung sejenak. Sepertinya cowok berambut _brunette_ itu tahu bahwa Ryoma sudah cukup _lelah._

"Oke, kami pergi sekarang ya. Jangan buka pintu untuk siapa-siapa," ujar cowok dengan julukan _Child of God_ itu sambil mengecup kening sang _uke_ dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" _Jaa ne,_ Ryo- _baby!"_ Syuusuke juga mengikuti jejak kekasihnya itu dan mereka meninggalkan rumah.

"Heh, kadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa sangat mencintai pasangan sadis seperti itu. Apa aku ini _masochist?_ " gumam Ryoma selepas kepergian mereka. Tapi tentu saja cowok itu tidak pernah masalah dengan kelakuan semua kekasihnya itu. Apapun sikap dan sifat mereka. Dia mencintai mereka semua dan tidak mem _favorite-_ kan satu diantara yang lain. Dan juga tidak mau kehilangan satu pun dari mereka.

*KaSaHa*

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Deg!

Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Ah, bukan ingin menakut-nakuti kalian. Karena ini juga bukanlah cerita horor. Lampu padam karena listrik yang berhenti mengaliri alat-alat elektronik itu. Sepertinya hujan deras disertai petir yang menyambar di luar sana itu yang menyebabkan pihak peneyedia listrik untuk berjaga-jaga sehingga terpaksa memutus alirannya.

Dan keadaan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik bagi penderita **achluophobia** __seperti Ryoma sekarang ini. Jika tidak tahu apa itu **achluophobia** , akan saya jelaskan sedikit. Itu adalah sebuah phobia akan kegelapan pada tingkat yang lebih serius. Orang yang punya itu bisa saja pingsan karena tidak kuat.

" _Shit!"_ rutuk cowok berambut _emerald_ itu sambil menyalakan ponselnya untuk mendapatkan sedikit cahaya.

Dan jujur dia mengalami kesulitan dalam hal itu karena tangannya sudah gemetaran tidak keruan bahkan seluruh tubuhnya menggigil! Ini bukan disebabkan karena udara malam yang dingin. Tapi karena dia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Dia takut kegelapan. Seperti yang dijelaskan tadi. Keringatnya juga sudah sebesar butir jagung dan terus keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan nafasnya juga mulai tidak teratur.

"Aku harus menelepon salah satu dari mereka," gumamnya sambil mengutak-atik ponsel _touchscreen-_ nya untuk menghubungi salah satu kekasihnya. Tetapi pandangan matanya yang mulai buram efek dari _phobia_ nya itu telah mengganggu kegiatannya kali ini. Jadi yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah menekan tombol hijau dan menelepon siapa saja yang terakhir kali dia hubungi. Siapa pun itu, dia berharap itu adalah salah satu dari kekasihnya. Karena dia juga tidak mengingat siapa yang terakhir kali dia hubungi.

Sambil menunggu nada sambung, dia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Posisi duduknya juga telah meringkuk di pojok sofa dengan kedua kakinya ditekuk dan dipeluk oleh satu tangannya—karena satu tangannya masih memegang _handphone_. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Ditambah lagi dia seperti mendengar suara-suara aneh di sekitarnya. Tapi tenang saja, ini bukan cerita horor. Jadi semua itu hanyalah ada di pikiran sang tokoh utama kita.

Setelah beberapa detik―yang terasa bagaikan puluhan menit bagi Ryoma―menunggu, akhirnya orang yang dihubungi oleh cowok berambut _emerald_ itu mengangkat teleponnya. Dan dia sangat lega ketika mendengar suara seorang cowok yang bernada sombong. Atobe Keigo. Setidaknya, dia menghubungi salah satu dari kekasihnya.

" _Brat,_ ada apa kau menelepon _ore-_ sama? Kau tahu kalau _ore-_ sama sedang rapat khan? Apa kau tidak bisa bersabar menunggu?" ujar suara dari seberang yang benar-benar menciri-khas kan seorang Atobe Keigo.

Menarik nafasnya lebih dalam, sang _rookie_ itu mencoba menjawab, "K-Kei, listrik padam... gelap... semuanya se-sedang pergi. Tolong, cepat... pulang!" Suaranya terdengar cukup pelan dan terbata-bata. Tapi penerus keluarga Atobe itu sudah bisa cepat menangkap maksudnya. Dia tahu kekasihnya yang paling muda ini mempunyai _anxiety disorder._

"Diam di tempatmu, Ryo. Aku akan segera pulang. Jangan tutup telepon ini. Tenanglah, tidak ada apa-apa. Tariklah nafas yang dalam dan buang secara perlahan," Keigo berusaha menenangkan cowok yang ketakutan itu. Di seberang sana dia sendiri sedang bersiap pulang. Rapat memang belum selesai, tapi sekretarisnya bisa mengatasi itu. Dan lagi dia adalah presiden direktur dari perusahaan ini, tidak akan ada yang protes.

" _O-kay..._ akan kucoba... Ke-kei, jangan berhenti bicara... b-bicaralah terus," pinta cowok dengan marga Echizen itu. Kini ia mencoba untuk mengikuti saran sang kekasih―yah tidak hanya Keigo saja yang pernah menyuruhnya seperti ini, tapi semua orang selalu memberinya saran yang sama dan tidak ada yang pernah membuahkan hasil. Dia tetap butuh seseorang berada di dekatnya saat kegelapan melanda.

Cowok berambut _silver_ itu pun mulai bercakap-cakap untuk membuat Ryoma tenang. Percakapan apa saja supaya sang kekasih tidak akan merasa sendirian dan tidak mendengar suara-suara _aneh._

Tetapi itu terbukti tidak cukup berhasil bagi cowok dengan status _uke_ yang satu ini. Matanya yang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di dalam kegelapan itu mulai menampakkan hal-hal yang tidak _seharusnya_ berada di rumah itu. Cowok berambut _emerald_ itu seolah merasa sedang diperhatikan. Seperti ada _seseorang_ disana. Tapi tetap perlu diingat bahwa ini bukanlah cerita horor. Ia mulai ketakutan dan semakin gemetaran.

"Ke-kei, a-ada seseorang di-sana!" ucap Ryoma dengan panik dan semakin menekuk tubuhnya, berharap bisa menghilang dari tempat ini.

"Ryo! Tidak ada apa-apa disana! Itu hanya halusinasimu! Percayalah! _Just listen to my voice! Focus with my voice!"_ balas Keigo sedikit menaikkan oktaf nada suaranya. Bukan karena dia marah, tapi lebih karena frustasi.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari ujung telepon.

"Ryo?"

"..."

"Hey, Ryo- _baby!_ Apa kau masih disana? Ryoma!" Atobe Keigo benar-benar panik kali ini. Dia segera mematikan ponsel itu dan melajukan mobilnya lebih kencang. Bunyi klakson dari sana-sini akibat caranya mengemudi tidak dia pedulikan. Kini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sang _uke_ tercinta yang kemungkinan besar sudah pingsan. Dan yep! Tepat sekali. Ryoma memang sudah pingsan di sofa ruang TV itu.

" _Shit!_ _Damn!"_ umpat presiden direktur Atobe _corporation_ itu.

*KaSaHa*

"Mnghhh..."

Sebuah lenguhan lembut keluar dari sepasang bibir manis milik cowok bermata _hazel._ Dan perlahan kelopak dari manik _hazel_ itu mulai membuka dengan perlahan. Tetapi harus kembali menutup dan berkedip beberapa kali karena intensitas cahaya yang masuk cukup banyak dan perlu pembiasaan terlebih dahulu.

"Ryo- _baby?"_ Sebuah suara dengan nada panik masuk ke dalam pendengaran cowok yang sedang berusaha untuk membiasakan matanya itu. Suara yang sangat familier bagi dirinya. Sehingga dia tidak merasa was-was.

Ryoma segera menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut untuk melihat sang empunya. Yah, walaupun dia sudah tahu itu siapa tapi dia perlu memutuskan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah mendengar dan sang empunya suara memang benar-benar berada di sampingnya. Dan untungnya kali ini pendengarannya memberikan berita baik bagi dirinya. Atobe Keigo sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur dimana dirinya saat ini sedang berbaring.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, sang _uke_ langsung bangun dan memeluk kekasihnya itu. Dia perlu untuk merasakan kehangatan tubuh dari salah seorang yang ia cintai.

"Kei, Kei! Aku takut!" ujar cowok yang lebih muda itu dengan frustasi.

Keigo langsung balas memeluk dan mengelus punggung kekasih termudanya itu. "Shh, sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku ada disini. Sudah tidak gelap lagi bukan?"

Anak bermarga Echizen itu tidak menyahut apa-apa dan hanya terus memeluk cowok berambut _silver_ itu semakin erat. Dia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Takutnya kalau dilepaskan, Keigo akan pergi meninggalkannya―yang tentunya bukan seperti itu. _Well,_ dia memang seperti ini setelah mengalami hal seperti tadi. Menjadi paranoid.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, keheningan ruangan itu dipecahkan oleh bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan sepasang cowok memasuki kamar itu dengan sedikit, coret, sangat tergesa-gesa. Syuusuke dan Seiichi.

"Ryo- _baby!_ Kau baik-baik saja?" Syuusuke yang pertama berkata sambil mendekati pasangan yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"Maafkan kami, Ryo- _baby!_ Seharusnya kami tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian," timpal Seiichi dengan nada yang sangat merasa bersalah.

Ryoma yang mendapati kehadiran dua kekasihnya yang lain itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Keigo dan sekarang menautkan diri dengan Syuusuke. Dia juga menautkan kedua bibir mereka secara singkat sebelum kepala cowok berambut _emerald_ itu bersandar pada pundak Syuusuke.

"Tak apa, aku yang telah menolak ajakan kalian tadi. Seharusnya aku ikut!" jawab Ryoma sambil tersenyum dan menatap Seiichi yang ada di belakang cowok berambut _brunette._

Cowok dengan julukan _Child of God_ itu ikut tersenyum lembut dan mengelus surai _emerald_ dari Ryoma dan memberikan ciuman singkat pula pada _uke_ nya tersebut. Dia ikut memeluk Ryoma ketika satu tangan sang _rookie_ memeluk lehernya juga. Pelukan _teletubbies_ _―_ _author_ juga tidak tahu bagaimana penulisannya.Memang bukan pelukan dengan posisi yang nyaman. Tetapi kedua _seme_ itu tidak bisa menolak pelukan itu tentunya. Bukan tidak bisa, tapi _tidak mau_.

"Kami minta maaf, Ryo- _baby!"_ Syuusuke masih merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Syuu," Ryoma menenangkan para kekasihnya yang saat ini pasti merasa menjadi penyebab hal ini. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau tadi akan seperti itu bukan? Yah kecuali kalau kau bekerja dia gardu listrik itu sendiri.

Pintu kamar mereka kembali terbuka oleh sepasang pemuda yang biasanya nampak kaku. Genichirou dan Kunimitsu. Ah, tunggu dulu! Raut wajah kedua orang itu nampak sedikit panik. Siapa saja yang sudah mengenal mereka pasti akan bertanya-tanya kenapa kedua orang yang selalu nampak _strict_ dan _emotionless_ itu bisa menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Yah, tapi kita semua sudah tahu alasannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena salah satu dari kekasihnya? Yang dalam kesempatan kali ini, Ryoma lah yang membuat wajah mereka seperti itu.

"Ryoma, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tezuka Kunimitsu yang pertama kali bertanya kepada sang _uke_. Entah ini pertanyaan keberapa yang sudah diterima oleh Ryoma.

Cowok bermata _hazel_ itu mulai tersenyum geli dengan banyaknya orang yang hari ini menanyakan hal yang sama kepadanya. Bukannya dia merasa risih. Dia malah sangat beruntung sekali mendapatkan begitu banyak perhatian dari orang-orang yang ada di kamar ini.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Kuni, Gen!" jawab Ryoma sekaligus juga menyapa mereka berdua. Sama seperti tadi, dia melepaskan pelukannya kepada Syuu dan Sei, lalu berjalan sedikit ke arah Kuni dan memeluk mantan kaptennya itu.

"Tidak seharusnya kita membiarkanmu sendiri dengan _phobia_ yang kau punya itu. Maafkan kami semua, Ryoma. Ini adalah kesalahan kami," ucap Geni dan mengelus kepala Ryoma.

"Hmm, tidak apa. Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian semua."

"Maafkan kami Ryoma," timpal sang cowok berkacamata itu masih tetap merasa bersalah walaupun dengan kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh sang _uke._

Ryoma menghela nafasnya pasrah melihat tingkah para kekasihnya itu. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kunimitsu. Lalu berganti memeluk Genichirou.

Kali ini mantan wakil kapten dari sekolah Rikkaidai itu tidak hanya memeluk cowok berambut _emerald_ itu, tetapi mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya seperti pengantin. Ryoma tentunya sedikit terkejut tapi tidak memprotes sama sekali. Yah, walau kadang itu menyakitkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang cowok, tapi asalkan yang menggendongnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, dia tidak pernah masalah.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita semua mandi air panas untuk meregangkan otot kita yang kaku," celutuk Atobe yang sedari tadi diam sambil melihat mereka bergantian memeluk Ryoma.

"Ide bagus," jawab Seiichi sambil _tersenyum_ dan ternyata juga ditemani dengan seringaian dari Syuu. Ah, apa lagi yang direncanakan oleh pasangan sadis ini?

"Sei, Syuu," keluh Kunimitsu saat melihat seringaian mereka berdua. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit membayangkan rencana yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa, Kuni-chan?" tanya cowok _brunette_ itu dengan tampang sangat _innocent._

" _I'm not in the mood for 'that', Syuu, Sei!"_ Malah Ryoma yang menyahut sambil menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ehhhh, _that's too bad!"_ Mantan kapten Rikkaidai itu memasang mimik kecewa yang tentunya dibuat-buat.

" _Well, we'll see about that!"_ Syuu mengomentari dan mendorong Genichirou menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak memperdulikan protes dari sang _uke_ yang meronta dari pelukan sang mantan wakil kapten Rikkaidai tersebut. Mungkin besok kita akan melihat Ryoma berada di kamar tidur seharian.

 _ **~The End~**_

 _A/N: Hurray! Akhirnya jadi juga nih fanfic pertama OT6. Ini karya pertama Saichi di fandom ini. Sebelumnya ada sih, tapi fanfic terjemahan yang tentunya bukan milik Saichi. Dan yah, Saichi juga cukup tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan psikologi. Makanya buat fic dengan konsep seperti itu. Saichi juga tidak sembarangan. Saichi mencari info tentang phobia ini dan apa yang dialami oleh sang penderita. Tapi mohon maafkan Saichi kalau memang salah. Baiklah, sekian yang mau Saichi sampaikan. Terima kasih banyak! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review!_

 _See ya in the other stories!_


End file.
